Salacious
by CrescentKnight7
Summary: Junsu and Yoochun are on the job when Yoochun starts getting more than a little frisky.


Title: Salacious

Author: kam2452

Pairing: YooSu, YunJae

Rating: PG-16

Genre: Drabble

Summary: Junsu and Yoochun are on the job when Yoochun starts getting more than a little frisky.

* * *

"Move your head back a little… good that's real good. Look at Yoochun and-" the photographer that had been walking closer and closer to the three men posing for him suddenly stopped when the red headed man hesitated at the command, hands visibly clenching and frowning threatening to spill across his lips.

"Sorry, can we take a break?"

The photographer quickly nodded, camera hanging loose at one side, something was going on between his models. He glanced at his watch and motioned the three models to leave the set, "let's break for lunch, I hear Jaejoongie has something special for today."

Junsu was quick to detach himself from the limbs around his waist; he'd been in the center of the two other male models hired for the shoot for over an over. He'd been fine at the start, solo and pair shots had been first and he'd been able to ignore Yoochun's lingering touches and risky caresses then. When the joint shoot had started, Yoochun's hands had strayed to his ass more than once, and the last straw had been when the other had started palming a cheek, index finger running down his ass crack easily enough thanks to the tight leather pants they each wore. It'd been too much.

Junsu shot Yunho a grateful look as he walked off the set, the photographer had really saved him whether he knew it or not. Now it was up to Junsu to make it through the day with Yoochun hell bent on embarrassing him.

He changed into jeans a sweatshirt, not very fashionable, but comfy as hell. He hoped they'd turn Yoochun off enough to where he'd at least leave him alone for lunch.

He was wrong.

If anything, Yoochun took it as a challenge. He made sure to sit next to Junsu, hand casually resting on Junsu's leg as if it'd been there since birth. It caressed the length of his thigh like they were in public, at work. Yoochun never looked at him and even had the audacity to start up a conversation with the couple sitting across from them. Jaejoong, the stylist in charge of this months issue of Elle, and Yunho a new photographer that had joined the Elle team two months ago.

"Are you okay, Junsu? You're really red, are your noodles too spicy?" It was Jaejoong that spoke, the concern clear on his face as he took a tentative sip of his own noodles and looked confused. "Did you get the wrong order maybe? I made sure to order yours mild."

Junsu forced a smile, "no, it's not that. The noodles are fine, thanks hyung." He dug into his udon as proof, trying to ignore how Yoochuns hand was moving ever closer to his crotch.

"The photographs are coming out nicely," Yunho nodded to himself, and reached for the plate of dumplings. He picked up a few and put them into Jaejoongs' bowl before serving himself. "After this, there's been talk about doing another shoot, something with a winter theme for Christmas."

"Winter theme? What exactly does that mean?" Yoochun laughed, voice deep and smooth as he took a dumpling for himself and popped it whole into his mouth.

"Well none of the details are finalized since we're still working on this issue. However, Jaejoong and I both agreed that we'd love to have both of you appear for that issue as well."

Junsu winced; he dropped his chopsticks on the table and quickly stifled the moan that threatened to give away what was going on beneath the table. Jaejoong and Yunho looked to him curiously and he stammered to speak, "s-sorry, just… just bite my tongue."

Yunho laughed, but Jaejoong looked from him to Yoochun, and Junsu wondered if maybe they'd been found out.

"So what do you think?"

Yoochun turned to Junsu then, there was a smirk on his lips, and a shine to his eyes that made Junsu weary of what was coming next. When he leaned in, Junsu didn't move. He wasn't seriously expecting Yoochun to go all the way through with it, but then lips brushed his, a tongue peaked out to lap at his lips before his mouth was enveloped and Junsu gasped. Yoochun's tongue took the opportunity to plunge in and out, pace maddeningly slow, yet thorough. The pressure, the feel, of Yoochuns tongue violating his mouth in an obvious mimicry of another act, had Junsu hard in an instant. He whimpered, the sound low and drawn out as Yoochun's hand rubbed him through his pants. Yoochun pulled back, a line of spit connected them for a second more until it snapped and Yoochun's hand moved him his crotch to his lips, wiping the wet trail away and giving his bottom lip a caress.

Junsu blushed a bright red, his gaze immediately fell to his lap, too embarrassed to look at Yoochun, much less Yun and Jaejoong.

"We'll do it," Yoochun said, using his chopsticks to steal one of Junsu's dumplings while he was too embarrassed to do anything.

Jaejoong smiled, the hand he'd had resting on Yunho's knee gave a small squeeze that made the stupefied Yunho look at him and smile back.

"That's great," Yunho said, raising his glass to the new prospect.

Junsu glanced up then, lips a shade rosier than his cheeks, and gave an embarrassed smiled.


End file.
